


Sue's Personal Trainer

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/F, Gyms, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> pls write sue storm/anyone<br/>(i decided to write sue storm/jennifer walters in a modern/non-superhero au where sue’s like a cute soccer mom and jen is her personal trainer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue's Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Sue waved goodbye to Franklin and Val, standing and watching beside her minivan as they disappeared into the learning center holding hands with their instructor. They were both taking advanced classes after school; her little geniuses. She was proud of them but she was also glad that they had somewhere to be for two hours. It meant she wouldn’t have to drop her personal trainer at the gym in order to stay home and take care of them. 

Sue’s stomach twisted up at the thought, a flight of butterflies rattling around in her belly. Whenever she thought about Jen she got that feeling. Sue first saw her picture in a craigslist ad that marketed her skills as a personal trainer; she was offering her services in order to put herself through law school. Sue still remembered the picture of Jennifer with a barbell raised above her head, stacked with weights on either side. 

Sue’s life hadn’t really been the same since she responded to that ad. Sure, she was fitter and slimmer than she had been since giving birth to Valeria. It was more than just physical changes though. She had a crush for the first time in a long time, and she’d forgotten how to deal with feelings like that. She was a married woman, she shouldn’t be having these feelings… and yet… 

Sue circled the minivan and climbed into the driver’s seat. She pulled out of the learning center’s parking lot and headed down the road towards the gym. It was only a five minute drive. Without her children screaming and shouting in the backseat she had nothing to distract her from those butterflies in her stomach. When she finally reached the gym parking lot she had to stop and take a few breaths just to convince herself to go inside. 

Jen was waiting for her up by the reception area. She always was. She had on a white sports bra and purple shorts. All of her body was on display and it was so powerful, corded with thick muscle all over. It didn’t help that she was impossibly tall. Her long, dark hair was tied up in a ponytail on top of her head. 

“Here comes the Storm.” She greeted Sue, the same way she always did. It always made Sue roll her eyes and smile, and her stomach did another fluttering flip. 

Thankfully they went straight into the work out. Pushing her body to the limit was a pretty good distraction for Sue. It was easy to get lost in doing one more rep, one more push up, one more jumping jack. 

Jennifer was good about giving encouragement and feedback, and sometimes the way she told Sue how good she was doing made Sue a little flustered. Nothing was quite so bad as the end of their work out sessions though. They always ended up in the locker room at the same time, and Sue would have to try not to stare…

Today was the same. Sue didn’t want it to be the same, though. She was going to do something different this time. She just had to work up the nerve first. Sore and sweaty Sue stood in front of the mirror, fixing back her hair. She would take a real shower when she got home, she just wanted to clean up first before heading back to the learning center to pick up Franklin and Val. 

“Hey, Jen…” She murmured, almost hoping Jennifer wouldn’t’ hear her. Sue was usually more confident than this, but something about her personal trainer just made her so nervous. 

Jen popped her head around the corner, smiling. “What’s up?” 

“Would you ever… want to get drinks some time?” Sue asked as casually as she could manage. Jen was a deal younger than her, still in college and without a family. Sue hoped she didn’t seem like a desperate older woman trying to make friends, because that really wasn’t who she was at all. 

Surprisingly enough, Jen smiled wider. “Ooh, Sue Storm are you hitting on me?” 

Sue laughed, but Jen was dangerously closed to the truth. She wasn’t trying to outright hit on her, she hoped this was coming across as more of a fun get together between two friends. Maybe her inner desires were more obvious than even she realized? Sue opened her mouth to defend herself, but Jen wasn’t finished. 

“What’s the professor going to think of this?” 

Sue just smirked. “What Reed doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
